En solskensdag
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] Handlar om en solskensdag i Kråkboet. Efter krigets slut.


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer._

**En solskensdag**

Han kunde sitta i timtal och bara betrakta henne. Se hur solen fick hennes hår att spraka som eld. Se på fräknarna som var utspridda som ett vackert mönster över hennes ansikte. När hon sov var hon så rofylld, munnen halvt öppen och händerna löst knutna. De rosenröda läpparna som ibland drogs till ett leende i sömnen. När hon var vaken var hon alltid så levande, när hon skrattade var det svårt att inte själv bli glad. Om hon var arg hördes hennes skrik av ilska eka mellan väggarna. Men han tyckte att det var så befriande att hon kunde bli så arg. Det var något som fascinerade honom, hennes ständiga livfullhet i allt hon tog sig för. När hon var arg på honom kunde han oftast inte värja sig. Och om hon bad honom om något kunde han aldrig stå emot hennes bruna ögon. Han visste att han borde stå på sig bättre och sätta gränser. Men hur skulle han kunna göra det när hon såg på honom på det viset? Nu stod hon framför honom med händerna i sidorna och tittade uppmanande på honom. Hon var så lik sin mor när hon stod så. Precis samma blick och samma min. Han log mot henne och hissade upp henne i luften så att hon kiknade av skratt.  
– Vad sa du min prinsessa?  
– Mamma sa att jag fick gå ner till dammen, sa hon och kikade på honom genom de mörka ögonfransarna.  
– Nähej du, det tror jag inte på, svarade han och placerade henne på höften.  
– Joho, sa hon och nickade energiskt så att de röda flätorna svängde.  
Han skrattade.  
– Du vet så väl att du inte får gå ner dit själv, du är inte tillräckligt gammal för det än.  
– Men Carl och Calvin får, och Simon också.  
– Carl och Calvin båda är äldre än dig och Simon får inte heller gå ner dit själv.  
– Morbror Ron sa att han fick om Mariel följde med, varför får inte jag då? Simon och jag är nästan lika gamla.  
Det var svårt att säga emot hennes logik. Inom sig förbannade han Ron för att han tillät sin son att göra något som han hade förbjudit sin dotter. Han var så orolig att något skulle hända henne. Det var därför han och Ginny hade satt upp tydliga regler för henne. Samtidigt ville han ju inte att hon skulle bli allt för begränsad av dem. Hon måste lära sig vissa saker på egen hand. Men måste hon göra det redan, hon var ju inte mer än fyra år gammal? Det kunde väl vänta ett par år, helst tills hon började på Hogwarts. Han suckade lite och insåg alla hålen i sitt resonemang. Han ville att hon skulle växa upp till en stark och självständig flicka. Om hon skulle göra det så var han tvungen att låta henne ta eget ansvar.  
– Pappa, var inte ledsen.  
Hon såg upp på honom med en antydan till oro i ögonen. Han log betryggande mot henne.  
– Jag är inte ledsen, förklarade han, jag bara funderade.  
Han visste att hon ville göra allt som de stora kusinerna gjorde.  
– Vi går ner tillsammans, blir det bra?  
Hon nickade och slog armarna om hans hals.  
– Älskar dig pappa.  
– Älskar dig med hjärtat.

De började gå ner mot dammen när de hörde någon som ropade på honom. Han vände sig om och såg Hermione komma ut genom dörren. Hon var höggravid och hade vissa svårigheter med att ta sig ner för den rangliga trappan. Hon tyckte inte alls om sommarvärmen och fläktade sig irriterat med en tidning.  
– Ron talade om för mig att han gett Simon tillåtelse att gå ner till dammen. Men som vanligt tänker han inte längre än näsan räcker. Han försvann illa kvick innan jag hann skälla ut honom, sa hon och såg mycket irriterad ut vid tanken på att hon inte fått chansen att starta ett gräl. De visste alla att hon var mycket lättretad nu i slutet av graviditeten och försökte att vara henne till lags så mycket som möjligt. Men det var svårt för Ron att lyckas med det alltid. De hade ju en långvarig tradition av att smågräla. Harry log mot henne.  
– Vi är på väg ner dit nu, vill du att jag ska hämta honom?  
Hon skakade på huvudet och sträckte fram något som lyste illande orange. Han tog det lite förbryllat och såg sedan att det var en mugglarflytväst.  
– Bara sätt på honom den här, så blir jag lite lugnare.  
– Pappa, ska vi inte gå snart?  
– Jo hjärtat. Jag ska se till att han har den på sig. Gå nu in i skuggan och vila dig lite. Ginny lovade väl att se efter Sean?  
Hermione nickade och vinkade till dem när de gick längs stigen.

Träden bildade en tunnel av grönska. Solen silade sig ner mellan löven. Redan på långt håll kunde de höra barnskratt och rop. När de kom ut ur tunneln såg de en stor skara barn som lekte och plaskade i den lilla dammen. Han släppte ner henne och hon sprang genast ner till strandkanten där Simon satt. Han räckte henne en spade. Arthur hade kommit över lite mugglarleksaker vid något tillfälle och bland dem hade det funnits flera strandleksaker. Han tog in scenen framför sig och förundrades över det faktum att alla i familjen Weasley hade överlevt kriget mot Voldemort. Och alla hade de gjort sitt för att få trollkarlspopulationen att växa igen. Äldst bland kusinerna var Will, Bills son, han simmade med kraftiga simtag fram och tillbaka ute i dammen. Han skulle fylla tolv i år och han ville vara i form för att bli uttagen till Gryffindors quidditchlag. Efter Will i ålder kom Mariel. Hon var Charlies dotter och hade överraskat alla när hon föddes då de varit säkra på att hon skulle vara en pojke. Hon satt på stranden och försökte hålla någon slags uppsikt över sina kusiner och bröder, hon hade lovat farbror Ron att se efter Simon. Hennes bror Marcel hade vattenkrig med de kusiner som var i ungefär samma ålder. En av dem var Patrick, Percys äldste son som inte var ett dugg lik sin far, snarare liknade han sina farbröder Fred och George. Percys yngre son, Andy, var mer lik honom där han lite försiktigt stod i utkanten av vattenkriget som om han inte riktigt visste om han det var under hans värdighet att vara med. Henry och Robin var Freds tvillingsöner och allt tydde på att de tänkte gå i sin fars och farbrors fotspår, de hade ständigt bus i kikaren. Nu verkade de ha hittat på något som skulle ge dem ett övertag i leken, eller åtminstone ställa till förtret för de andra. Bills näst äldsta son, Pierre gick in för leken med stort allvar. Allt han gjorde var på stort allvar, det var sällan man hörde honom skoja, ibland var de vuxna lite oroliga över honom. Flickan bland de vattenkrigande barnen var Alice, Georges enda barn. Hon var så lik sin döda mor att det ibland var smärtsamt att se henne. Charlies son Carl försökte vara med i vattenkriget men blev hela tiden bortknuffad av de äldre kusinerna. På stranden satt Calvin, Carls tvillingbror, och byggde sandslott. Det var sällan man såg två så till sättet olika tvillingar. När Carl var ivrig och snabb så var Calvin eftertänksam och lugn, men till det yttre var de lika som bär. Bredvid honom satt Terry, Percys tredje son och ritade i den våta sanden, han var ett stillsamt barn och gjorde inte mycket väsen av sig. De två yngsta på stranden var Rons son, Simon och Ginnys och hans egen dotter, Rose. Tillsammans höll de på att gräva en kanal för de barkbåtar som någon av de äldre kusinerna gjort.

Han såg på flytvästen han hade i handen och sedan på Simon. Det skulle nog inte bli lätt att övertala honom att sätta på sig den.  
– Simon, ropade han.  
Simon såg upp och när han fick syn på flytvästen gjorde han en väldigt missnöjd min.  
– Din mamma vill att du har den på dig. Kom hit så ska jag hjälpa dig att ta på den.  
Simon såg fram och tillbaka mellan kusinerna som stannat upp och nu betraktade honom roat. De brukade alltid reta honom för att Hermione alltid såg efter honom så noga. Han var inte speciellt bra på att ge svar på tal utan blev oftast bara stående tyst. Han såg ut att tveka, egentligen vågade han inte säga emot sin farbror, men han ville inte heller att de äldre kusinerna skulle tycka att han var mesig.  
– Pappa, jag vill också ha en! Kan du göra en till mig också?  
Han log mot sin dotter. Han var förundrad över hur hon alltid kunde hitta det rätta att säga. Efter en snabb viftning med trollstaven höll han nu två identiska flytvästar i handen. Hon kom springande upp till honom och krävde att han skulle sätta den på henne. Simon kom lite långsammare efter, nu när Rose också hade en flytväst var det inte lika hemskt längre.

Solen stod högt på himmelen och han hade dåsat till i skuggan av träden. Snart skulle det vara dags för lunch i trädgården. Barnen hade bett honom att vara med i vattenkriget, men han hade avböjt. Han såg hur de hade övergått från att kämpa mot varandra i vattenkriget till att samarbeta om att bygga en flotte. Will var den som bestämde och delade ut order och alla kusinerna utförde dem. Han kunde se sin dotters illorangea flytväst flytta sig fram och tillbaka mellan skogen och stranden, hon verkade ha fått i uppgift att hämta grenar. När han lyssnade lite noggrannare hörde han hur Will gav de yngre barnen ganska onödiga uppgifter bara för att sysselsätta dem. Det var nog ett klokt drag av honom så att de äldre kunde få bygga i fred. Pojken verkade ha en naturlig talang för att leda.

Han reste sig upp och snodde runt när han hörde ljud från stigen. Handen grep instinktivt om trollstaven, och han stelnade till. När han såg att det var Charlie med sin yngsta son, Mervin, slappnade han av. Reflexerna att försvara sig och de sina satt fortfarande i, trots att det var tio år sedan kriget var över och sju år sedan alla dödsätare var uppspårade. Han nickade åt Charlie som kom bort mot honom.  
– Hur går det här, är det lugnt?  
– Så lugnt det kan med alla dessa ungar, men nu verkar de samarbeta bra. Dessutom är det ett under hur bra de är på att lösa konflikter.  
– Ja, de skulle bara våga annat, mamma har nog skrämt upp dem lite, skrattade Charlie.  
Han nickade instämmande.  
– Jag är nerskickad för att hämta er allihop till lunch.

På en lång rad gick de upp genom skogen mot Kråkboet. I trädgården var det full rörelse. Där stod ett långt dukat bord. På marken kröp Max, Robert och Nicholas omkring. I famnen på Ginny låg Sean, Rons och Hermiones yngsta son, och halvsov trots larmet omkring dem. Molly dirigerade ut maten på bordet och Arthur försökte få en trilskande stol att stå still. Fred och George stod en bit bort och diskuterade ivrigt något samtidigt som Fred så diskret som möjligt styrde stolen Arthur bråkade med. Penny, Percys fru och Fleur pratade om barnen, precis som de alltid brukade, samtidigt som de höll ett öga på sina söner, Robert och Max. Båda två skulle om ett par månade få barn igen så de hade ingen brist på samtalsämnen. Ron stödde Hermione ner för trappan och ledde fram henne till en stol. Bill hade Freds yngsta son i knäet och försökte lära honom tittut-leken. Charlies fru Melinna höll deras tre månader gamla dotter Miranda i famnen och försökte vyssa henne till sömns. Percy satt redan vid bordet och höll på att avsluta en rapport till ministeriet. Freds fru, Angelina försökte fånga in deras son Nicholas för att sätta honom i en av de sex barnstolar som stor runt om bordet. När barnen vällde in i trädgården stannade de vuxna upp. Genast släppte de flesta vad de hade för händer och började sortera upp barnen och placera dem vid bordet.

När de ätit upp efterrätten reste sig Ginny upp och lade en hand på hans axel.  
– Jag och Harry har något att berätta.  
Han kunde se de vuxnas ansikten lysa upp och han såg att de nog kunde gissa vad hon skulle säga. Barnen var inte lika intresserade av att lyssna som de vuxna, men när de inte tystnade så hyschade de vuxna på dem.  
– Som ni nog redan nu har förstått så ska det bli tillökning i familjen Potter, Rose ska få ett syskon.  
Ett stort jubel bröt ut och alla gratulerade dem. Molly fick tårar i ögonen. Han log och kände glädjen inom sig. Det var det här han alltid hade drömt om, att få en stor familj där alla tog hand om varandra, där alla älskade varandra. Nu hade han det och inte bara det, han hade en egen liten familj, den vackraste kvinnan i världen och den underbaraste dottern och nu skulle de bli ännu fler. Han kunde utan tvekan säga att han var den lyckligaste mannen i världen. Pojken som överlevde hade nu blivit mannen som levde lycklig.


End file.
